1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion sensing switch, and more particularly, to a motion sensing switch which can recognize motion of a reflection body moving on a display part of a portable terminal and thus can control the portable terminal without any touching.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electronic communication technology is developed, a portable terminal such as a mobile phone and a PDA becomes one of the necessities in modern society. The portable terminal has been improved to have a new special function and to be easily operated, thereby attracting consumer's eyes.
Recently, the portable terminal provides various functions such as an Internet accessing function, a game function as well as a communication function and also has a plurality of key buttons which can select and control the various functions.
Further, the various functions of the portable terminal can be controlled by screen-touching.
Since the portable terminal has a small size in order to provide mobility and portability, the number of key buttons is limited.
Therefore, when a user is under behavioral restrictions, for example, when the user is moving or driving, it is very difficult to perform an input motion due to the touching of the key buttons or the screen of the portable terminal.
To solve the problems, there has been proposed a technology having a control function operated by sensing motion of a user, which can control functions of a portable terminal through a non-contact type operation without directly contacting with an input unit such as a key pad.
A non-contact type control device with the control function can be also applied to various fields such as an interface device, a motion recognition game, a vehicle panel and a kitchen appliance.
In order to improve a recognition rate and responsibility the motion, the non-contact type control device has to have a large size.
In other words, in order to effectively embody the non-contact type control device, it is necessary that a distance between sensors for sensing the motion is spaced apart from each other.
Therefore, if the non-contact type control device has a large size, the distance between sensors for sensing the motion is far apart from each other, and thus it is facile to sense the motion from a long distance away.
However, since it is difficult to install the non-contact type control device in a small-sized apparatus such as a mobile phone, a bezel of a navigation system and a case of a switch, it is necessary for the non-contact type control device to be miniaturized.
However, if the non-contact type control device is miniaturized, a distance between sensors becomes short, and thus the motions are not sensed from a long distance away or it is not possible to sensitively respond to a control operation, thereby being inconvenient in controlling the various small-sized apparatuses.
Recently, a portable terminal having a wide display part, such a tablet PC and a PDA is being used widely.
The portable terminal such as the PC tablet has to have the side display part and also to be capable of being facilely portable.
Since a small-sized and modularized non-contact type control device is required, but the display part formed to be wide, as described above, if the non-contact type control device is disposed at a bezel portion of the portable terminal, it is difficult to sense the motion of an object located at an upper side of the display part. Therefore, in order to control the portable terminal in the non-contact type, the control motion has to be performed on the bezel portion of the portable terminal.
Such the control operation deteriorates feeling in directly controlling output contents or icons output through the display part, and also since a position which is watched by a user is different from that in which the control operation is performed, it is inconvenient to operate it in comparison with the performing of the control operation on the display part.